


A Necromancer and a Rose

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Bedroom, Blackmail, Bottom Dist, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Jade and Dist, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top Jade, i dont know what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: (Super old, probably the weirdest shit i have ever written)ONE-SHOT! YAOI! SPOILERS! When Jade and the group find Dist sleeping soundly on a bed, Jade decides to get info regarding Mt. Roneal using his own methodsA Tales of the Abyss fanfic





	A Necromancer and a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!
> 
> For those of you who have beaten or are near the end of Tales of the Abyss, this scene happens when they find Dist in the bedroom sleeping as they are on a search for info on Mt. Roneal. When Jade asked the group to wait outside, i just thought it was a perfect opportunity to get some action in for those two! I just found it an interesting relationship. For me, I ship Jade more with Peony, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up! Dialog from that little scene has been taken from the game was well.
> 
> Yaoi, BoyxBoy, don't like don't read! Rated M for Sex!
> 
> I do not own Tales of the Abyss or its characters!
> 
> Enjoy!

After hearing the news from his sister that Dist was currently sleeping at the inn, Jade knew that it was the perfect opportunity to get information out of him regarding Mt. Roneal; and then some. Jade smirked to himself as the group made their way to the inn.

Upon arriving at the room, the group stood around the bed Dist was in as he mumbled in his sleep.

"Jade... wait for me... zzzzzz..." Dist mumbled.

Anise placed her hands on her hips. "... He is playing tag with you in his dreams, Colonel." She stated.

Natalia giggled at this, and Guy simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now..." Jade continued, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I'll just ask him a little about Mt. Roneal. Please wait outside everyone."

The group nodded and left the room.

Jade looked the sleeping Dist up and down, before taking off his glasses and setting them on the small table next to the bed.

Jade climbed onto the bed and moved himself over Dist, his hair falling down and tickling Dist's nose. Dist blinked a few times and looked up, taking a few seconds to realize their positions.

Dist started to yell, before Jade put his hand on Dist's mouth; silencing him. "Be quiet, you don't want the group outside to hear you right?" He whispered, grinning.

Dist shook his head and Jade released his mouth. Dist looked up at the man. "What in heaven's name are you doing in my room? This is beyond personal space! Dist the Rose is not at all happy about this!" He growled.

"You mean Dist the Reaper?" Jade inquired.

"No!" Dist gave an agonizing sigh. "Dist the Rose!"

"Perhaps I should stick to Saphir?" Jade grinned.

Dist gave him a dirty look. "That is not playing fair! You know I changed my name! Saphir is just boring!"

"You're boring."

"What do you want Necromancer?"

"You." Came the short reply.

Dist froze and gaped at him. "Oh stop lying. You know someone of my statues could never be with you."

"Not unless I make you." Jade grinned, grabbing Dist's swirly glasses off his face and setting them aside, revealing bright violet eyes staring up at him.

"You would dare to touch me? I will have your head as a wall decoration if you do!" Dist practically shouted. "You will die as soon as you tou-" Dist was muffled as Jade crashed their lips together and silenced the man.

Dist's eyes widened and he struggled, but Jade's firm body held him down. Jade grabbed both Dist's hands and held them above his head with one hand; keeping him from being able to fight back.

Dist was flustered as he started to enjoy himself, letting go and melting into the kiss. Not long after Jade pulled away as both gasped for air, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

Dist's white hair was tangled all around his face as he looked at Jade, breathing hard. Jade smirked and ran a hand down Dist's stomach, grabbing between his legs, and causing Dist to grit his teeth and arch his neck.

"Hard already? Just from a kiss?" Jade teased.

"Just get on with it already, Necromancer!" Dist hissed (hehe rhythms!)

"With pleasure." Jade said, removing his tunic (or whatever it is) and tossing it to the floor; revealing a pale but muscular chest.

Dist struggled to remove the large petal like back piece on his shoulder, but to no prevail. "Grr! Blasted Rose!"

Jade moved behind Dist and wrapped his arms around the man, purring in his ear. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be a rose."

"Not when I am trying to get it off I'm not!" Dist growled, struggling again to take it off. Jade simply smiled as he held Dist still with his legs wrapped around him. Taking his sweet time, Jade removed the piece, as well as the rest of Dist's clothes; leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

Dist turned around and fumbled with Jade's pants, before finally getting them off and tossing them to the side. Jade's member was starting to create a tent in his boxers, which made Dist hungry for him.

Boxers were shed quickly, and Dist had his back to Jade as moved to all fours on the bed.

"Just hurry up!" Dist whined. Jade smirked as he bent down, kissing Dist's back softly, before shoving a finger in his hole. Dist squirmed slightly at the intrusion, but said nothing.

Jade moved his finger in and out, before adding a second finger to scissor him. Dist clawed at the bed and arched his back, his eyes shut tight as he gasped. Jade smirked.

"Good to know I can mess you up so easily." Jade breathed.

"S-Shut up and do me already." Dist gasped, moaning at the feelings of Jade's fingers in him.

Jade chuckled. "With pleasure." Jade bent down to his jacket thrown on the floor, and got a small bottle of lube out of it.

"You had lube in your jacket? What kind of person has lube on them at all times?" Dist asked; wrinkling his nose and looking back at Jade.

"A man who comes prepared. I knew you would still be waiting for us to arrive, and that since we didn't, you would possibly faint and end up at a hotel. A perfect opportunity if I say so myself." Came Jade's response.

"You are a twisted man." Dist said, turning back away from Jade and resting his chin on the covers.

"Oh I sure am. But don't worry, I will make a mess of you too." Jade said, leaning down and kissing Dist's ear. Dist shivered and let out a quiet gasp.

Jade positioned himself, and after putting lube on his dick, bent down with lube on his fingers and fingered Dist some more; earning a panting and squirming man underneath him.

"H-Hurry up..." Dist gasped, wiggling his butt in hopes to tempt the Necromancer.

It worked.

Jade licked his lips and in one quick thrust, without warning, slammed into Dist. Dist let out a scream and clenched at the sheets. Both took a deep breath before Jade started to slowly move back and forth inside Dist. Dist moaned at every thrust, moving his ass backwards as if wanting more.

Jade was more than happy to comply. He started to pound harder into Dist as the man panted and moaned underneath.

"Aahhh... J-Jade..." Dist moaned, trying to talk, but only incoherent words came out. Dist arched his back and buried his face into the sheets, trying to suppress his moans. Jade gritted his teeth slightly as he slammed into Dist's tight whole.

"Ahh.. stop clenching on me Dist!" Jade growled, getting close and closer to climax. Dist moaned and mumbled into the sheets.

Both men were near climax before Jade swung Dist around while still being inside him, and kissed him hard as he slammed into Dist; hitting his prostate. Dist flung his head back at this and gave out a loud moan as he came.

Jade closed his eyes and moaned slightly as he came too. Dist's cum was all over both mens chests as Dist relaxed and become almost lifeless. Jade followed along and fell lightly ontop of Dist, breathing hard. Both men stayed like that for a while before Jade turned his head and stared at Dist.

Dist opened his violet eyes and looked over at Jade. "Was that all you got?" Dist smirked. Jade chuckled and took a strand of Dist's white hair in his fingers as he rolled it around.

"I will be sure to do better next time. You have my word." He replied. Dist just laughed and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"So do you want me to tell you what I know about Mt. Roneal?" Dist asked.

"No. I already know what we need to to proceed."

"Very well then." Dist said, grabbing his swirly glasses and placing them on his face. Jade got off the bed and retrieved his clothes.

"I need you to act like I was forcing you to tell us what we needed OK?" Jade asked as he put on his clothes.

Dist grinned. "I am a master at acting." He said, before suddenly screaming.

"S-stop! Stop! You're killing me! Jade, I'm soooooooorrrryyy!" Dist shouted, still sitting in bed and acting causal.

"Was that good?" He asked in a normal voice.

Jade walked over and kissed him. "Perfect." He smiled, before heading out of the room.


End file.
